


Violets in the Field

by casuallyhl



Series: Daddy Louis AU [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Dom Louis, Established Relationship, Feminization, Harry in Makeup, Holding Hands, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Harry, Subspace, Top Louis, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casuallyhl/pseuds/casuallyhl
Summary: “What do you love about me?” Harry asks.Louis glances up at him through his eyelashes, a slow smirk spreading across his face. Harry clicks away with his camera, his heart quickening at the sight of Louis looking so mischievous. “Who says I do?”“You do,” Harry replies easily, capturing with his camera the way Louis’ eyes dance when he teases Harry. “You tell me multiple times a day.”“Suppose I do,” Louis says with a lazy smile.Or, Harry and Louis have a photo shoot in a field of violets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is the second part of my daddy kink series. Yay! 
> 
> This fic is inspired by a scene mentioned very briefly in the first part. You don't need to read the first part to follow this fic (it's PWP at the end of the day), but together the parts should give a fuller picture of HL's relationship.
> 
> Thank you to my beta [Rachel](http://scholasticdreamer.tumblr.com/) who has decided to stop holding my fics for ransom. I hope you won't have any reason to do so much longer!

“What do you love about me?” Harry asks.

Louis glances up at him through his eyelashes, a slow smirk spreading across his face. Harry clicks away with his camera, his heart quickening at the sight of Louis looking so mischievous. “Who says I do?”

“You do,” Harry replies easily, capturing with his camera the way Louis’ eyes dance when he teases Harry. “You tell me multiple times a day.”

“Suppose I do,” Louis says with a lazy smile.

Louis takes a moment to walk through the violets, fingertips running gently over the petals. The sun shines against his naked, golden body. “Love how kind you are,” he begins, voice barely a murmur. He keeps looking down at the flowers, almost as if he’s too shy to look up at Harry. “You always show so much kindness to everyone you meet, even if they’re rude to you.” He laughs quietly to himself before looking up at Harry, his eyes fond and nostalgic. “Was such an arsehole to you when we first met, but you were still so kind to me. It was like – I couldn’t help it. There was an insanely gorgeous man standing right in front of me, and it was like I couldn’t process it. How instantly attracted to you I was. So I was an arse.”

Harry giggles behind the camera, finger repeatedly pressing down on the shutter. “Well, it was your arse I was attracted to at first,” Harry teases, “so I didn’t mind.”

Louis grins cheekily, turning around slowly so that his arse faces the camera. “You still love it, don’t you, baby?”

“It’s my favorite part of you,” Harry agrees automatically, taking photo after photo. No use denying the truth.

Louis throws his head back and laughs, exposing the column of his neck. “Why don’t you get some nice photos of it then?”

Despite Louis’ suggestion, Harry lowers the camera. Louis gives Harry a confused look, almost as if he thinks Harry doesn’t want to photograph his bum. Absurd.

“I actually had a vision for this,” Harry explains, leaning down to dig through his bag. His fingers stretch, searching for the small, cool tube. When his hand closes around it, Harry stands up with a satisfied smirk. Pulling his phone out, Harry opens up his camera app and flips it to selfie mode. His camera hanging around his neck, Harry carefully coats his lips in the shiny red substance. He rubs his lips together, making sure the lipstick covers his whole mouth.

When he looks back at Louis, he smiles at the sight. Louis has turned to watch Harry, his eyes trained on him, pupils blown and cock half-mast. Harry loves wearing makeup or dresses or lingerie for Louis – it’s a special treat for both of them. He supposes it must be an automatic reaction for Louis seeing Harry in makeup – the promise that they’ll make love soon after.

Harry rubs his lips together one more time before walking over to Louis. Louis watches him closely, letting out a breathless gasp when Harry sinks to his knees.

Placing his hands on Louis’ hips, Harry gently turns Louis back around so that his arse is facing Harry. Unable to help himself, Harry nuzzles Louis’ arse for a moment, loving the feel of the silky smooth skin. He stops right above the dark lines on the bottom of Louis’ right cheek – the black lines tattooed in Harry’s handwriting to form an “H.” He traces the lines with his nose for a moment, breathing hotly over them just to feel Louis shudder.

Harry pulls back slightly, looking over the tattoo with an artistic eye before deciding on right above the H. Gently, Harry presses his mouth against the skin, listening to Louis gasp as he leaves a firm, red kiss to Louis’ arse.

When Harry leans back, he feels his cock twitch at the sight. Right above the permanent claim that this arse belongs to Harry is another claim – Harry’s lipstick kiss.

Fumbling slightly, Harry stands back up, grasps his camera, and begins to take photos at all angles. He takes close-ups of the tattoo and the kiss and he takes full body shots where the rosiness of Louis’ cheeks contrasts beautifully with the sea of purple around them.

Harry begins to feel a bit lightheaded as he finishes up this series of shots. Anything involving Louis’ arse always makes him feel a bit spacey, but photographing it so closely but not touching feels like a cruel tease. He wants to put his mouth back on it, smear the lipstick all over until Louis’ arse is covered with nothing but red marks belonging to Harry.

When he lowers the camera, the look on Louis’ face has changed. It’s no longer one of pleased fondness, but one of confident authority.

“You like that, baby?” Louis practically purrs, and Harry’s knees turn to jelly at _the voice_. “You like seeing your marks all over your Daddy?”

Harry’s throat has gone dry, but he still croaks out, “Yes, Daddy. Love it.” His finger shakes as he presses the shutter, trying to capture the firm set of Louis’ mouth and the poised tilt of his head.

“Know you do, baby,” Louis responds, glancing up at Harry through his eyelashes. His eyes are darker, and Harry can’t tell if it’s still because of the violets or because of the new, electric tone the shoot has taken. Harry doesn’t feel like they’re standing in a field of violets anymore, he feels like they’re standing in hot lava, all-consuming and scorching. “Love being marked by you.”

Harry gulps, still clicking away frantically on his camera. He’s never photographed Louis before when they played, but not for a lack of want. Harry loves photographing all aspects of Louis – his playful and teasing side, his soft and affectionate side, and his commanding and powerful side. But whenever Louis becomes Daddy, Harry’s brain turns to mush and he can barely focus on anything other than Louis’ voice, Louis’ praise. He wouldn’t even remember how to hold a camera.

Now, Harry clings to the camera as if it’s the only thing keeping him grounded, keeping him from floating right up into the clouds. His finger presses the shutter almost on instinct, knowing that this may be the only time he can capture Louis like this and he’ll be damned if he lets the opportunity pass.

“Should I say what I love about my baby now?” Louis asks sweetly, but his smile is devilish.

 _Click_ _click click_.

“Yes,” Harry manages.

Louis smirks, reaching down to pluck a violet from its stem. “I love how good my baby is, how desperately he always wants to please his Daddy.” Louis looks over to Harry, twirling the violet with his delicate fingers. “And he always pleases his Daddy. Always, always. Even when he’s been a bit naughty, like when he comes when he hasn’t been told to. Daddy _loves_ that. Loves seeing how his baby can’t control himself, how he wants his Daddy _so much_ that he can’t even wait to come.”

Harry swallows audibly, feeling his pants tighten as all his blood rushes to his cock.

Louis takes a step closer, violet still twisted through his fingers. “Love how beautiful my baby is,” Louis continues, his voice a gentle murmur, but still commanding and confident. “Love how he always takes my breath away. Always so beautiful, but always the most beautiful when he’s flushed and coming from my cock.” Louis smiles softly, and closes his eyes. “I can see it, whenever I close my eyes. The way his back arches off the bed and his hands grip the sheets, white knuckled. The way his lips swell up and become the most sinful shade of red.” His eyes flutter open and settle in on Harry – specifically his lipstick coated mouth. “Kinda like how it is now.”

Harry’s not even sure if he’s taken photos anymore. He can’t feel his finger to know if it’s closing down on the shutter. All he can feel is his cock, fully hard and straining against his jeans just from Louis’ words.

Harry exhales hotly, gasping, “ _Daddy_.”

But Louis doesn’t pay any mind, just keeps taking Harry apart one word at a time, never touching him.

“Think about my baby all day long. Whenever I’m in the office, whenever I’m away from work, I’m just thinking about my baby’s mouth and how it looks around my cock. Think about my baby’s arse and how pert and delicious it is. How I want to eat it for hours and hours. How it feels under my hands and how red it gets whenever my baby has been misbehaving and needs to be punished.”

Harry has definitely stopped taking photos now, the camera lowered and hanging from his neck, his hands still firmly grasping it but only because if he lets go he thinks he’ll float away.

“Most beautiful boy in the whole world,” Louis purrs. They’re close now, so close, but their bodies don’t touch, despite how much Harry wants to. He wants to put his hands all over his Daddy, but he can’t. He hasn’t been given permission.

But Louis always takes care of Harry, so he reaches up and carefully places the violet behind Harry’s ear. His hand settles on the nape of Harry’s neck, and Harry instinctually melts into the touch. Louis’ thumb runs light circles into the skin, and Harry can hear his gentle intake of breath.

“The most beautiful,” Louis breathes, like he can’t quite believe it.

“Daddy,” Harry gasps again, unable to cling to anything but that one word.

“Baby,” Louis replies reverently. “Kiss me.”

Harry surges forward, Louis’ permission cutting all strings that were restraining him. Their teeth clack together in Harry’s enthusiasm, but he is quick to lick into Louis’ mouth to claim his tongue, coaxing and sucking it eagerly. His arms wrap tightly around Louis pulling them flush together so Harry can feel Louis’ hardness against his hip.

Louis’ hands wind their way up into Harry’s hair, twisting into the curls tightly. With Louis’ hands firmly holding him, Louis tilts Harry’s head to the side, taking over the kiss. Harry doesn’t mind. He melts into Louis’ touch, letting Louis kiss him how they both love – wet yet pure heat.

Harry becomes painfully aware that he is still fully clothed while Louis is completely naked. He knows his camera must be pressing painfully into Louis’ bare skin, and that’s the only reason he pulls back.

“Daddy,” he breathes, only shaking slightly. When his eyes blink open, he gasps at the sight: Louis’ mouth smeared red from Harry’s lipstick, looking delicious and defiled. Harry can hardly imagine how he looks – the lipstick is probably even more smudged and messy on his mouth, but Harry can’t bring himself to mind.

Louis tugs at the collar of his shirt, exposing the skin of Harry’s neck and shoulder before he latches his mouth onto it. Harry’s head lolls to the side to give Louis better access, feeling his sharp teeth nip and suck against the sensitive skin. Harry knows Louis won’t stop until there’s a nice purple bruise, one that claims Harry as his. It’s a mark Harry always wears proudly.

When Louis is satisfied with his work, he presses a kiss to Harry’s shoulder before leaning up to nip at his earlobe. “Put your camera back into its bag and make sure the lens cap is on. Then take off all your clothes and get the lube out of the bag.”

Simple instructions like that are music to Harry’s ears. He knows he can do all those things, and he knows that when he does them, his Daddy will be pleased with him.

And he wants nothing more than to please his Daddy.

With shaking hands, Harry unwinds himself from Louis and takes the camera off his neck. He walks over to the blanket where they ditched their bags, and Harry bends down to place the camera back in the bag. Once it’s safe with the lens cap on, Harry stands back up and begins discarding his clothes. When he tugs his shirt over his head, he feels the violet tickle his ear. He reaches up to touch it, but decides not to remove it. His Daddy gave it to him after all. He lets his clothes drop carelessly to the blanket, but once he’s fully naked, he leans down to fold them carefully before placing them in their bag as well.

He can feel the intensity of Louis’ gaze on his back as he fumbles to find the lube. Louis had asked him to pack it – there was only one way a naked photoshoot in a field of flowers would end and they both knew it – and Harry had been sure to tuck it away in an easily accessible pocket of his bag. He has a bit of difficulty with the zip, but is eventually able to pull out the small bottle of lube and place it on the blanket before turning back to Louis.

Louis looks downright pleased. He’d taken a couple of steps closer to Harry while Harry had done as he asked, and he can almost feel Louis’ body heat.

“So good, Haz, doing exactly what I asked,” Louis praises. “You’re just perfect, you are.”

Harry preens under the praise, but he doesn’t say anything, just smiles to himself.

“Lie down against the blankets, baby,” Louis instructs, and Harry is quick to listen.

The ground is soft underneath the blanket, the tall grass and blossoming flowers creating a soft mattress for Harry to rest on.

Harry squints up at the sun, bright and blinding. But it’s not the sun’s warmth that has his skin heating. It’s the intensity of Louis’ gaze – standing over him with his hands firmly on his hips, looking down at him – that has Harry’s body burning, making him warm and flushed.

His cock leaks steadily onto his belly, aching for any touch his Daddy wants to give. But Harry keeps his hands resolutely at his side, waiting for Louis’ instructions.

Slowly, Louis leans down on the blanket, placing his knees on either side of Harry’s thighs and resting his bum on his legs. The warmth and weight of his Daddy on his lap makes Harry’s hands twitch, aching to touch.

“You’re so lovely and perfect,” Louis muses, his hands coming up to rest on Harry’s hips. He laughs, his voice low and gruff. “Won’t take much. Look how hard I am just from my baby paying me a bit of attention.”

Harry knows it’s an order, not a suggestion, so he strains his neck to see Louis’ cock resting full and heavy against his own stomach. He sees a white bead of precome oozing from the slit, and Harry’s tongue instinctually darts out to wet his lips. Wants so much to taste.

“So lovely,” Louis murmurs again, lightly pinching Harry’s hips.

Harry preens, pleased to be making his Daddy feel special and nice. Wants to make him feel even nicer.

“Think my baby deserves a bit of attention now though,” Louis continues, musing so quietly it’s as if speaking to himself. “After making his Daddy feel so special by taking so many photos of him.” Harry whines and Louis finally looks up at Harry. His gaze is dark and intense, and Harry’s cock twitches at the sight. “Daddy loves when his baby photographs him. Makes him feel all loved and special.”

“Do, Daddy,” Harry manages to choke out. “Love you so much. You’re the most special.”

Louis chuckles, fingers digging into the soft flesh of Harry’s hips and massaging them. “Oh baby, it’s sweet of you to say. But now it’s my turn to make _you_ feel special.”

And without another word, Louis ducks his head down and takes Harry’s cock in his mouth. Harry cries out, hips attempting to buck up, but Louis holds onto them with an iron grip, keeping him firmly on the ground.

Louis suckles lightly at the cockhead, laving over it with his tongue and collecting the precome that keeps leaking out of Harry’s slit. Harry gasps at the sensation, his chest rising and falling rapidly. His fingers twist into the blanket, holding on as tightly as he can.

Harry shudders at the expertise of Louis’ tongue as Louis takes more of him into his mouth. Harry can feel Louis breathing heavily through his nose as he’s taken inch-by-inch into the hot, wet velvet of his mouth. He doesn’t stop until his nose is pressed into Harry’s pubic hair, and then he stills, nuzzling softly and taking a moment to breathe.

Harry breathes heavily as well, his head thrown back and eyes shut tightly. He swallows drily before gasping, “Daddy…”

That seems to be the impetus needed. Louis begins bobbing his head, tongue swirling around the shaft of Harry’s cock. His tongue paints patterns, making Harry feel wet and treasured. Louis gradually speeds up, bobbing his head quickly and making Harry dizzy.

In a moment of bravery, Harry peels an eye open to look up at Louis, and immediately lets out a deep, guttural moan. Louis’ thin, red lips always look heavenly around Harry’s cock, but it’s Louis’ piercing blue eyes that are fixed unwaveringly on Harry’s that overwhelm him. He feels about two seconds away from coming, and needs to warn Louis. He needs to, but he can’t really remember how to form words.

“Daddy,” he gasps, hands shaking as they clench the blanket tightly. “I’m – I’m gonna –”

Abruptly, Louis pulls off, leaving Harry’s cock wet and cold. Harry whines, but Louis immediately shoots him a disapproving look that has him biting his lip and lowering his head in shame.

Louis gives Harry’s cock one more fleeting kiss before crawling up his body. He leans down so that they are flush together, but avoids putting any friction on Harry’s cock.

“So perfect, baby,” Louis purrs, but his voice is deeper, rougher. “But I want you to come from my cock.”

Harry whines again at that. “Want to, Daddy. Want that.”

“I know you do, baby,” he replies, stroking Harry’s hair. “Always give you what you want. Always going to take care of you.”

“Yes, Daddy, you do, you do –”

But Louis silences him with a kiss. Harry opens up for it immediately, letting Louis lick hungrily into his mouth and suck mercilessly on his tongue. His arms feel like dead weight, but he manages to wrap them around Louis’ warm back and pull them even closer. He lets his fingers trail against the skin, treasuring the warmth and softness of Louis’ back. His hands travel down to Louis’ bum, running his fingers lightly over the H. He can feel the tackiness of the lipstick kiss, so he presses his palm against it before smearing it around. Wants to make his Daddy messy and marked.

Harry’s hands travel up from Louis’ bum to his back, holding onto him. He scratches him lightly, because he knows as much as Louis loves leaving marks on Harry, he also loves when Harry leaves his marks on him.

Louis continues to kiss him and Harry continues to take it until Harry feels Louis’ hips slowly roll against his. His aching cock lurches at the friction, and Harry breaks the kiss to release an obscene moan.

Undeterred, Louis immediately attaches his lips to Harry’s neck, sucking and biting. Harry sighs contentedly at that feeling. In a distant corner of his mind, he thinks about how the love bites will look if he puts on his collar when they get back home. His head spins at the thought of being so thoroughly claimed by Louis – bruised from the intensity of Louis’ kisses and collared to show who he belongs to, who he will always belong to.

Louis’ lips trail wetly from Harry’s neck to his collarbones, biting at the thin skin over the bone. One of Louis’ hands drifts up from Harry’s hip and lands lightly in the center of his chest. Harry feels Louis’ fingers run through his dusting of chest hair, stroking it lovingly. The touch is light and teasing, a caress, but Louis quickly counters it when he abruptly takes his hand away to pinch Harry’s nipple.

Harry gasps at both the pinch and a particularly harsh bite against his collarbone Louis gives him at the same moment. Louis’ hand stays on his right nipple, thumbing it back and forth, back and forth.

“Daddy,” Harry pleads.

Louis hums against his skin, giving one final kiss to his collarbone before moving down to his left nipple. His lips immediately latch onto the soft bud, biting it harshly and making Harry cry out. Louis’ fingers continue to play with his other nipple, and the overwhelming attention from his Daddy’s mouth and hands leaves Harry shaking.

He knows his nipples will be swollen by the time Louis finishes, but he knows that’s the goal. Louis loves seeing Harry’s lips and nipples red and puffy after they have sex. Loves seeing Harry claimed in that way.

After another harsh suck and a teasing pinch, Louis releases Harry’s nipples. Harry can feel them throbbing, but can barely focus on that sensation as Louis’ tongue trails down his chest towards his butterfly tattoo.

Louis licks at the lines, tracing the patterns with the tip of his tongue. He alternates between pressing his tongue flat against Harry’s belly, leaving it wet and dripping, and just using the tip of his tongue, giving teasing, barely there licks.

“So sweet,” Louis murmurs into the skin. “Always taste so sweet.”

Harry moans, unable to articulate how overwhelmed and treasured he feels under his Daddy’s close attention.

“Love your body,” Louis continues, huffing warm breath over Harry’s wet tattoo. “You’re so fucking hot. Love using you to get off. Nothing gets me off faster; nothing gets me off better.”

“Use me, Daddy,” Harry begs, eyes blinking open to fix on Louis. And Christ he looks like sin. Still perched in Harry’s lap, his lips are deep red and his eyes are dark and his hair is mussed. He looks like he wants to devour Harry, but also spend hours telling him how much he loves him. Harry’s not sure which he wants more.

Well, considering the hungry look in Louis’ eyes, maybe Harry wants to be devoured.

“Always beg so pretty,” Louis hums. “How could I say no?”

Harry doesn’t know how to answer that, so he doesn’t say anything. Doesn’t want to be greedy and ask for more than his Daddy wants to give. Wants to be a good boy. Always for Daddy.

Harry watches lazily as Louis leans over to grab the lube bottle discarded against the blanket and then squeezes out a bit onto his fingers. Automatically, Harry’s legs go to fall open, but they can’t because Louis is still perched on top of him.

A whine escapes, and Louis quirks a brow at him. “Be good,” is his simple instruction.

Harry nods, eager to obey. But he fights another whine when Louis suddenly lifts off his legs, his warm weight suddenly gone.

“Spread your legs,” Louis orders, and Harry is quick to listen. His legs fall open, always easy and ready for his Daddy.

Louis settles in between them, and Harry quickly wraps his legs around Louis’ waist, holding him secure.

“So good,” Louis praises, pressing his slick fingers against Harry’s hole. Harry moans at the cool feeling of the lube, but his Daddy takes care of him, like he always does. He takes a moment to pet over Harry’s hole, smearing the lube and warming it against Harry’s overheated skin.

Harry just begins to relax into the touch when Louis’ finger breaches him, pushing into the tight ring of muscle. Harry’s back arches, always overwhelmed by the perfect pressure of Louis’ fingers.

“Perfect,” Louis praises, his voice deep and raspy, like pure sex. “Most beautiful boy in the world. Just made for taking my fingers. Can’t believe how lucky I am to have you. Can’t believe how much I love you…”

Harry gasps as Louis slips his second finger in, his hands knotted in the blanket. He wants to reply, wants to tell his Daddy how much he loves him too. How he takes such good care of him always. How he always takes care of him when he goes to the floaty space, the space where he is now, where his head is full of cotton and all he can focus on is his Daddy’s voice, his Daddy’s touch, his Daddy’s praise.

Louis’ fingers pump in and out of him quickly, stretching him expertly but carefully. He avoids Harry’s spot, which Harry knows is intentional. Louis could find Harry’s spot blindfolded, could find it on a single try. And as much as he aches for that sweet, sweet pressure, he knows better than to ask. Wants to be a good boy.

It’s not until Louis adds a third finger that he finally presses all of them against Harry’s prostate. Harry cries out, back arching and cock jumping as Louis rubs mercilessly over it. He’d been avoiding it, but now it’s as if Louis’ fingers have nowhere else to go. They are relentless, sending constant zips of electricity through Harry’s body, making his head even fuzzier and his cock even fuller.

Harry feels about two seconds away from coming from his Daddy’s fingers when all that pressure disappears. Harry doesn’t know if he should whine in relief or frustration, glad he’s not about to come without his Daddy’s permission but also already missing the overwhelming attention.

But then he feels Louis’ cock pressing against his hole, and his brain goes pleasantly blank.

Louis goes slowly like he always does, taking his time despite the slick slide and letting Harry adjust. Louis grips Harry’s knees as he presses in, letting Harry feel each glorious inch of his cock.

When Louis bottoms out, he lets go of Harry’s knees. “Baby,” he whispers. “Open your eyes.”

Harry’s eyes feel heavy as he blinks them open. It takes a minute for his eyes to focus, but when they do, he feels warm. Louis smiles down softly at him, his eyes bright and fond. “Beautiful,” Louis muses. Carefully, he places both hands on the side of Harry’s head so he can bend down to give Harry a sweet kiss. Harry can do nothing but take it, savoring the gentle presses of lips and reverent swipes of tongue.

When Louis leans back, he lifts his hands and reaches down to grasp Harry’s hands, lying haphazardly against the blankets. Louis intertwines their fingers, and Harry can only watch in amazement as Louis brings Harry’s hand to his lips to press a soft kiss to his knuckles.

“Love you,” Louis murmurs against the skin.

“Love you,” Harry chokes out, overwhelmed and so deeply, deeply in love with this man taking such good care of him.

Louis smiles fondly, but it quickly turns devilish. Keeping their hands grasped together, Louis presses them firmly into the blanket as he begins thrusting his hips.

The drag feels heavenly after such a long time with no movement. And Louis doesn’t waste anytime building up his pace. His hips snap quickly and effortlessly, pressing his cock against all of Harry’s sweetest spots.

“Feel so good, baby,” Louis grunts roughly. “Always so tight and wet and hot around me. Feels so good. Nothing feels like it.”

Harry moans, struggling to keep his eyes open. He watches as Louis bites at his lip before his mouth falls open, eyes slipping shut in bliss as he keeps snapping his hips. Harry squeezes Louis’ hands tighter, and feels a faint squeeze back. “Always take my cock so well,” Louis continues. “It’s like you were made for it.”

Harry wants to nod, wants to agree, but then Louis changes the angle slightly and his cock is suddenly pressing right up against Harry’s prostate. Harry cries out, his cock blurting precome. He feels warm and tingling, and he knows he’s close to the edge. Wants to tumble over it, but can’t when his Daddy hasn’t said it’s okay.

“Perfect, Hazza. You’re just perfect.”

“Daddy,” Harry whines. “ _Please_ – wanna – wanna come –”

Louis grins, eyes fluttering open to look down at Harry. Harry hears his sharp intake of breath, and he knows he must look absolutely debauched – body slick with sweat and lips bitten raw.

“Come for me, baby,” Louis orders, his voice breathless. “Come from your Daddy’s cock.”

And that’s all it takes. Harry’s back arches off the ground and he cries out, clutching tightly to Louis’ hands, as he comes all over his stomach. His eyes screw shut, his mouth going slack as he drowns in the pleasure – the pleasure of his Daddy’s cock and his Daddy’s touch and his Daddy’s words completely encompassing him.

It only takes Louis one, two, three more thrusts before he slams into Harry and stays there, coming inside of him. Louis’ scream is high pitched and breathy, his white knuckled grip on Harry’s hands unrelenting as he comes.

They both come down from their high together, Louis pulling out gingerly. He releases Harry’s hands, but only so that he can press their bodies together – drying come be damned – and take him into a loving kiss. Harry hums contentedly into the kiss, loving the feeling of Louis’ hands running through his hair and massaging his scalp.

“So perfect, did so well,” Louis repeats like a mantra. “Love you so much.”

Harry nuzzles into Louis’ neck, savoring the soft scratch from his beard. He presses his lips lightly against Louis’ neck, barely even a kiss.

“Going to get you some water, baby,” Louis says softly, hands still petting Harry’s hair. “Then we’ll cuddle some more.”

Harry nods, even though he doesn’t want to let Louis go for one second. Louis keeps a firm hand on Harry’s thigh while he sits up and digs through their bag, pulling out two water bottles and a flannel. He unscrews the lid of one bottle and hands it to Harry who drinks greedily. With the other one, he spills a bit onto the flannel before casting the bottle to the side and tenderly wiping Harry down.

When Louis finishes cleaning Harry up, he drops the flannel somewhere near their bag and curls into Harry’ side. He wraps his arms around Harry’s waist, pulling them flush together, Harry’s back to Louis’ chest.

Louis keeps petting over Harry, whispering words of love and affection. “Love you, Hazza. You don’t even know. Can’t believe how lucky I am to have you. Don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I thank my lucky stars every day. Going to love you for the rest of my life, take care of you for the rest of my life. Tell you every day how good you are, how special and amazing and so fucking beautiful you are. Because you’re so good, baby, and you did so good today. Always make me so proud with how well you do. Love you so much…”

Harry zones in and out, not always catching the words themselves but clinging to the tender tone of Louis’ voice. He feels safe and happy in Louis’ arms, and slowly, his head begins to clear.

When Harry rolls over so that they’re facing each other, Louis smiles, his fringe flopping in his eyes.

“Hi.”

Harry grins. “Hi.”

“How are you feeling, love?”

“Amazing,” Harry answers honestly.

Louis’ smile seems to grow impossibly brighter. “Good.”

They lie against the blankets quietly for a moment, Louis tracing idle patterns into Harry’s skin and Harry relishing the touch.

“Can’t wait to get home and look at those photos,” Louis muses after a moment.

Harry perks up at that, and his cock twitches valiantly at the thought of seeing the photos of Louis naked in this field of violets. The photos will be undeniably gorgeous – not so much because of Harry’s skills as a photographer but because of his subject. Louis always makes his job so easy.

“Going to hang them on every wall in our house,” Harry murmurs into Louis’ skin, delighting when Louis chuckles quietly. “And whenever I look at them, I’ll remember how this shoot ended. How you’ve never looked so beautiful.”

Harry feels Louis’ lips press firmly against his forehead. “I’ve said it a million times today, but I love you so much, Harry.”

“I love you so much too,” Harry agrees easily, smiling contentedly.

They lie there for another moment, neither one making any move to leave, when Louis says, “Maybe don’t hang them from _every_ wall. Don’t know how our mums will feel about that when they visit.”

Harry can’t help but chuckle at that, practically able to hear the horrified screams.

“No,” Harry concedes. “Don’t want anyone else looking at them. They’re for my eyes only.”

Louis laughs, and Harry tips his chin up to catch Louis’ lips in a sweet kiss.

“For your eyes only.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! xx
> 
> Tumblr: [casuallyhl](http://casuallyhl.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Tumblr post [here](http://casuallyhl.tumblr.com/post/157729692503/title-violets-in-the-field-author-casuallyhl)


End file.
